Ambivalance (spin-off)
by the dreamer for rain
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Akabane Karma menyesal menjadi seorang penulis. AsaNagiKaru #SURPRISE #AKULAHSANTAMU


**Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Ambivalance own by shinraa**

 **.**

 **[ Ambivalance (spin-off) ]**

Didedikasikan untuk memeriahkan event Secret Santa: Spin-off

.

.

.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Akabane Karma menyesal untuk menjadi seorang penulis_

.

.

.

Ini hanyalah cerita biasa.

Hanya mengisahkan tentang sepasang kekasih yang lama tak berjumpa di bawah langit kota Tokyo.

 _Kalau begitu kenapa hasilnya seperti ini_?

Semula berawal dari iseng. Saat musim panas tahun lalu, Karma memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di depan laptop, ditemani secangkir kopi hitam. Menulis cerita romansa fiktif berdasarkan pengalaman cintanya. Sekedar untuk membuang-buang waktu selagi menunggu kekasihnya, Nagisa Shiota, yang tengah audisi untuk menjadi aktor di sebuah agensi.

Lalu diterbitkan menjadi sebuah novel. Itu juga semua iseng ditambah Nagisa yang memaksanya untuk menerbitkannya.

Tahu-tahu saja, novelnya menjadi _best seller_ dan akan dibuat film kaca lebar.

"Akabane-san, ini jus stawberry untukmu."

Karma hanya mengangguk tanpa memperhatikan jus stawberry diletakan pada meja yang penuh dengan kertas naskahnya. Mata jingganya terus terfokus membaca skenario di salah satu adeganfilmnya, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang melenceng dari novel Karma.

Hari ini adalah pengambilan adegan pertemuan si tokoh utama dengan kekasihnya. Studio disulap menjadi ruang kerja si tokoh utama. Para kru juga sibuk mengatur studio ini agar tidak ada cacat sedikitpun. Pencahayaan ruangan ini diatur sedemikian rupa agar mendapatkan gambar semaksimal mungkin.

Semua terlihat sibuk. Semua terlihat bersemangat untuk mengambil salah satu _scene_ yang penting

Karma menoleh ke arah sutradaranya. Laki-laki paru baya itu tengah berdiskusi dengan dua aktor yang menjadi sorotan kali ini. Mereka terlihat akrab. Terkadang mereka tertawa disela-sela diskusi itu.

Namun yang menjadi sorotan Karma hanyalah si aktor mungil itu. Nagisa Shiota, kekasihnya, sekaligus aktor muda yang membintangi filmnya. Lalu dipasangkan dengan salah satu temannya semasa SMP, Asano Gakushuu—yang menjadi tokoh utama.

"Baiklah. Semua kembali ke posisi!" Sutradara itu berteriak lantang. Dia langsung menuju bangku disamping Karma. "Ingat, Asano-kun, Nagisa-kun. Harus romantis dan panas! Ini adalah adegan yang penting!"

Nagisa mengangguk dan buru-buru menuju lokasi pengambilan gambar. Jantungnya daritadi berdegup kencang. Sesekali Nagisa melirik Karma yang tengah berdiskusi dengan sutradaranya itu. Ini adalah adegan penting, tentang ciuman yang sudah lama ditunggu oleh sang _heroine,_ peran yang Nagisa dapatkan.

Karma hadir untuk menyaksikannya agar semuanya berjalan lancar. Karma melihatnya. Karma pasti menantikan hasil yang sempurna untuk film dari novel perdanannya itu.

" _Action!_ "

Buru-buru Nagisa memasang posisinya, berdiri di depan Asano dan menatap laki-laki jingga itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Nagisa berhadapan langsung dengan Asano seperti ini. _Scene_ pertemuan yang paling dinantikan di novel Karma. Pertemuan antara Asano dan Nagisa.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu..."

Asano mengatakannya. Satu senyuman manis terpajang di wajahnya.

Nagisa menutup matanya sejenak. "Kau tahu? Kukira hubungan ini tidak akan berjalan lancar."

"Ya. Sudah enam tahun kita tidak bertemu."

Tangan Karma dilipat ke dadanya. Asano dan Nagisa tampak saling menghayati peran mereka masing-masing. Latar yang didesain penata ruang sangat mendukung _scene_ ini. Suasana dibuat sedemikian rupa. Ekspersi Asano dan Nagisa terlihat sempurna di lensa kamera.

—seperti sepasang kekasih.

Detik kemudian, Asano menyudutkan Nagisa. Lensa kamera terus mempertajam adegan itu, mencari _spot_ terbaik untuk diabadikan. Para kru terpana keseriusan akting dari sepasang aktor itu. Sutradara terus memaku dagunya, sambil mencari celah kesalahan dari Nagisa dan Asano. Sayangnya mereka sempurna. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

Tapi disisi lain, Karma mendesis tidak suka. Matanya terus menatap tajam Asano yang mulai menghapus jaraknya dengan Nagisa. Rasa tidak suka Karma makin menjadi begitu melihat Nagisa bersemu merah di depan Asano.

 _Kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu, Nagisa?_

Jemari Asano membelai pipi Nagisa. Dia menyeringai puas, Nagisa benar-benar terlihat sangat menggairah di bawah cengkramannya. Sekarang Asano mengerti kenapa Karma sangat mencintai sosok Nagisa. Bahkan meskipun Asano tahu ini hanyalah pengambilan _scene_ , Asano tetap tergoda dengan Nagisa sekarang.

Meski begitu, Asano menyadari kalau Karma terus menatapnya tidak suka. Laki-laki berambut merah itu marah, cemburu, dan benci. Dan semua itu untuk Asano.

 _Maafkan aku, Karma. Tapi untuk saat ini, Nagisa adalah milikku_.

Sejurus kemudian, Asano mencium bibir Nagisa dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Nagisa mendesah tak tertahankan. Ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya. Tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya bibir Nagisa bertemu dengan bibir Asano. Untuk pertama kalinya Nagisa tahu betapa ganasnya Asano mencium dirinya.

Rasanya menggairahkan. Dia tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak mendesah.

Nagisa harus tampil sempurna untuk kali ini. Demi novel Karma. Demi kekasihnya yang meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat akting.

Tapi... apakah Nagisa tahu kalau sebetulnya hati Karma teriris.

Justru Karma mengharapkan adegan ini tidak berhasil seperti ini. Tidak masalah gagal. Justru Karma mengharapkan kegagalan.

 _Kenapa harus Asano yang menjadi pasangan Nagisa sekarang?_

Tidak ada yang menyadari ketika Karma bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Semua terlalu terfokus pada dua aktor yang tengah berciuman dengan gairah. Termaksud Nagisa, dia tidak melihat Karma melangkah kaki keluar dari studio. Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya juga.

Toh, dia ke studio ini hanya mengantarkan Nagisa dan mengecek naskah film.

"Sial... kenapa sakit sekali!"

Padahal ini adalah novelnya. Padahal Nagisa menjadi tokoh utamanya.

Kalau begitu kenapa harus Asano yang memerankan peran penting itu? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja...

.

.

.

—End—

(dengan gantung dan gaje sekali~)

.

.

.

Selamat hari Natal!

Meski aku tidak merayakannya aku bolehkan ikut-ikutan memeriahkannya~ lalalala~

Enggak nyangka aku dapet **shinraa** -san. Dari semua fanfic shinraa-san, aku paling suka dengan fanfic **Ambivalance**! Memang sih bukan otp, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutannya! Arrrggghhh! Shinraa-san, aku udah buat spin-offnya lohh, lanjutin dong~ aihara penasaran nih! XD

Maaf ya, kalau misalnya ada salah kata dan sebagainya. Aku benar-benar nguras otak bikin beginian. Baru kali ini bikin spin-off, :D Tapi serius aku penasaraan banget.

Untuk **Ratu Obeng** , terima kasih atas event ini! Dan juga para readers yang telah membaca ficlet sederhana ini. Ditunggu kritik sarannnya :D

.

Salam hangat,

the dreamer for rain


End file.
